I May Be Dead
by AlphaFemale101
Summary: Lucy's dad has disappeared so it's up to her to figure what happened to her dad. But she's not alone. She meets a Mob Boss and his people who help her out along the way. But what about the people who want her? And the special things she can do.
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE:**

Just because I'm telling the story doesn't mean I'm alive at the end of it. It just means I'm telling you it. Now I could be in heaven having an Angel translate it to you or in hell screaming it. Doesn't matter. I could very well be dead. As for just normalcy… You could be hearing me from a pre-recorded tape and some strangers mouth. Who knows? Who cares? All that matters is that you hear my side of the story. Well... mines and a few others.


	2. Chapter 1

**LUCY: Finally**

 **NATSU: I thought we'd never get on the big screen!**

 **GRAY: ...Ur not even thought about n this chpt .**

 **NATSU: !**

 **ERZA: EHEM**

 **NATSU & GRAY: ...**

 **LUCY: ^w^**

 **MIRAJANE: AlphaFemale101 owns nothing but the story plot 3**

 **CHAPTER ONE**

"Papa?" I knocked on his bedroom and waited for a reply. He came back around 12 last night. Wait no… make that 12:15. Which is pretty early for him. He likes to stay out late at Hell's Kitchen Bar with Meldie. She's like his girlfriend but not. He has a lot of not-girlfriends. "Papa?" It was 2 in the afternoon. He should have been up hours ago. Actually, we both should have been up hours ago. I leaned against the door and listened. No sexual sounds, no snoring. Why was he ignoring me? I took the knob in my hand, "Ok Papa, I'm coming in." Big mistake.

The first thing to hit my nose was the scent of gunpowder. A gun had gone off. Missed it's designated target, but definately been fired. By my guess, it was aimed at Papa's head. Upon further inspection as I entered Jude Heartfilia's room the escape hatch in his room had been triggered. He'd fled down the fire escape out his window.

Now any normal child would be scared straight, shaking and nervous and ready to call 911. But not me.

The police couldn't help me.

The house lines are bugged.

No one knew I existed.

This was for safety purposes of course. Mama had me at home because my father was into the wrong crowd and they didn't want me to eventually get caught up in it. Mama got killed because of a deal with the PhantomLords that ended badly so ever since then, any chance I may have had of being known drowned. I was homeschooled. Never allowed out without an disguise. Kept away from windows. And never, ever allowed to open doors or leave my room when Papa had guests over. I was silent as a hungry lone wolf in the winter.

So I did what I was trained to do. I packed a small bag of my belongings, flushed the fish down the toilet, and packed away all the food i could fit into my black backpack. I entered my room, tossed on a black Body Armour shirt with a hoodie attached, my favorite pair of black ripped jeggings, white ankle socks, and black Vans sneakers. I rolled my blonde shoulder blade-length mane up into a ponytail and stepped out of the door. I looked back once before closing the door and walked to the elevator with my bag slung over the side of my torso. Don't worry, Papa. I'm coming for you.


	3. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO:**

I slid into the padlocked door a few seconds before it locked behind the huge brunette existing and looked around. I was in the Dragneel's official base. Mr. Dragneel himself's office to be specific. For what, you ask? Anything. Any type of clue that could lead to my father's whereabouts. You see, his last big job for the Dragneel's cost them $300,000,000 in cash and they had be hounding Papa about it for the past month now. So it's obvious who was after him. I just wanted to know why. If I figured out the motive, I could find out the most logical place for Papa to run to for help… and get to him. I walked around to the back part of Mr. Dragneel's desk and pulled open the black wooden desk drawer.

Nothing. Papers about the delivery gone wrong. Money debts. A book with names in it. A sc- I doubled back. **The book could have Papa's name in it!** I went to grab it when I heard voices outside the steel plated door. **Sh*t!** I snatched the book, tossed it in my bag, and slammed the drawer as quietly as possible. Flipping my bag over my shoulders I ran behind the door as it opened revealing a giant, muscular man with slightly yellow tanned skin and long, thick red hair. His amber eyes were glaring at a younger, thinner man.

"Silence imbecile! I shall not hear of this forsaken nonsense anymore!" The big man stomped further into the room followed by the persistent little pipsqueak.

"But Mr. Dragneel, I thought" he began and I took the opportunity to sneak past them and out the door as they argued.

I was about halfway down the hallway when a gunshot rang out, clearly from the direction of the office. **D*mn… not much room for creative thoughts is there?** But it was none of my business. I was just trying to escape without being caught.

I ran down hallway after another. I was lost. Impossibly lost. In my rush to escape I almost ran into guards and had to double back and ended up getting lost.

I stopped at the edge of a corner and peeked inwards. 2 guards. I could make a dash for the other side and jump out the window onto the tree branch and scale down it and run or I could- "You know, breaking and entering is punishable by jail time, Blondie," a voice whispered into my ear. I jumped and a hand shot around to muffle my mouth, "But we kill trespassers here."


	4. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE:

My body stiffened. _How did he sneak up behind me?_ Before I could jam my elbow into him and make a dash for it he had me up against the wall, his arm at my neck as he glared at me, "What are you doing here, Blondie?" His arm pushed harder against my neck as I struggled to breathe, "Who sent you?"

My hands scraped at his skin to no avail. He was like a d*mn brick wall. I went on my tiptoes to try to get some sound out, "N-no one!" I squeaked.

His eyes narrowed as his grip tightened, "Don't lie to me, Blondie."

"I-I'm not!" It was getting hard to see straight as my eyes went in and out of focus, "I'm here on my own!"

His grip loosened a little bit even as his eyes held their look of suspicion. Grateful regardless, I gulped in air to try to soothe my burning lungs.

"Why are you here?" He asked. His arm was still containing me but it looked as if the threat of him choking me to death had passed.

I hesitated. _What if this boy has something to do with my father's disappearance._ From what I've picked up, Papa worked for everyone and with everyone. The Dragneel family too.

"Tell me," his arm tightened up again, "Don't lie."

With no other choice, I found myself praying that the pink haired guy in front of me had nothing to do with it. "I-" I started and panicked, _If he is, he'll kill you. If he isn't, he might not kill you, Lucy_ , I reasoned before swallowing, "I'm looking for Jude Heartfilia."

His eyes widened as he took a step back and surveyed me, "Mr. Heartfilia?"

I nodded, rubbing my neck.

He looked at me, sizing me up, before leaning around the corner to the two guards, "Yo!"

I froze and panicked. _He's getting backup! They're about to kill me!_ Just as they turned towards him I made to run, but his muscular arm shot out to the wall and caged me in.

"What's up, Natsu?" The bigger of the two guards walked forward. A blonde with a super dangerous looking scar going across his right eye.

"I need you two to do me a favor," my captor said as he readjusted arm to hang around my shoulder and leaned in close to the scary blonde.

I strained my ears but could pick up nothing from the two males. Scarface pulled back and looked at me for the first time before glancing back at "Natsu". Hmmm, that name sounded familiar. "You sure?" _Sure about what?_

Natsu nodded, "Yea," and motioned towards the big, tanned man with spiky white hair and thick sideburns, "Have Elfman do the rest." _Rest of what?_

Elfman looked curiously in between the both of them before following his guarding partner.

"Laxus," the blonde paused before turning the corner, "Don't tell my father."

 _Don't tell his father what?!_ I thought as I watched them walk away, _Are they just going to let him kill me?!_

As soon as they were out of sight I did the first that came to mind. I kneed him in the balls. He went down with yelp of pain, clutching himself, as I fled for the window. Jumping, I hooked my arm around the tree, slid partway down, jumped the last few feet, and sprinted for the only place I saw that had covering. The woods. I never gave a second thought to the black convertible sitting idly in front of the house, or to the guy with dark blue - almost black - hair watching me from the driver's seat.

"That b*tch!" Natsu hissed out through his teeth as he crawled up to his knees, "And I was the one who f*ckin' helped her out..." His phone rung as he finally made it to his feet and leaned against the wall, "What?"

"Are you aware that some blonde chic just jumped outta your pops window?"

The salmon-haired boy ran a hand through his hair as he pushed off the wall and started down the hallway towards the main stairs, "Did you see where she went?"

The guy on the other line huffed, "Yea. The girl ran straight for the woods."

"Sh*t," Natsu growled as he picked up the pace and ran out the doors to his second-hand man's car, "Drive, Gray. I want to know why she was here."

 _And how she knows Mr. Heartfilia._


	5. Chapter 4

I ran for my life. Pushing through brambles and thorn bushes. Where I was heading, I had no idea. All I knew was that I couldn't let the salmon boy catch me.

The sound of an engine revving up sounded from just beyond the trees and my pace picked up even more. I couldnt out run a car, but i sure as hell was gonna try. I jumped over a log a squished myself down as far as I could. Or I would hide and hope they didn't find me.

The car sped past me. DID I DO IT? I stayed down for about 20 minutes afterwards but there were no more signs of Mr. Pink Hair or the black vehicle. Slowly, I got up. The silence surrounding me made me feel like I was intruding on someone's territory. I walked around, stopping occasionally to look around bushes and scan the trees. It was getting dark now and I still hadn't eaten. MAYBE IT'S SAFE TO GO B- a snap yelp of pain sounded to the left of me. And instinct had me rushing to it.

Stretched out on the ground in a little clearing was a small little white puppy. I gasped when I realized he'd been savagely attacked and left for dead. I ran and knelt by him, "You poor thing…"

His small floppy ears perked at my voice but he whimpered and tried to nip me when i placed a hand on his side.

"Shhhhh little guy," I said softly, stroking his sticky fur, "I won't hurt you…" My other hand came around slowly and hovered a few inches from his face, causing him squirm and bark out in pain, "It's okay baby… I'm here to help…" I closed my eyes and gently brought the hand down the rest of the way, "Just relax…" And I healed him. Then passed out.

The sound of angry barking woke me up. My eyes fluttered open to what should have been a pitch dark woodland scenery. But instead there was a flashlight shining on a little white puppy dog who looked to be in quite a mood. I groaned and held my head. And was immediately covered in wet sloppy kisses. "H-hey boy," I giggled as I tried to calm the ball of fuzz tackling my face.

"What was that?"

I jumped at the sudden sound and the puppy immediately started yapping again.

"And shut that thing up!" The voice yelled at me. It sounded familiar… where had I heard it before?

"Shhhh shhh baby hush," I patted the little guys head as he quieted down. Then I addressed the mysterious shadow trying to blind me with a flashlight, "Who are you?"

"First answer me," The voice sounded irritated, "What was that you were doing a few moments ago?"

"What are you talking about?" I squinted into the light, trying to gauge the person's face behind the metal handle.

"Dont play dumb with me!" The voice shouted as the person took a intimidating step forward.

Puppy stood up and growled, lowering his head.

"I don't think Puppy likes your tone…" I warned. I REALLY NEED TO GIVE HIM A NAME.

"I could give a rat's tail what he likes," voiceman said as he came even closer, "I will step on him."

Puppy backed up a little bit but revealed his sharp little fangs.

"You're gonna tell me what the hell you just did with the blue light and the stupid dog," he finally stood straight ahead of me and i gasped in shock when I recognized him, "And you're also gonna tell us how you know Mr. Heartfilia."

Plue was already in the process of lunging for the guy in front that he could do nothing about the person who grabbed me from behind and covered my face with a towel. I last thing I saw before blacking out again was pink hair and worried eyes.


End file.
